Fabric care compositions include those fabric softening compositions which are generally used during the rinse cycle or drying cycle of a typical laundry process or as a spray-on product to provide improved softness, static control, wrinkle release and/or freshness to the fabrics being laundered.
Cationic starch has previously been utilized in fabric softening compositions as a thickening agent. For example, EP 596,580 discloses a liquid fabric softening composition containing a biodegradable cationic fabric softener and a fully gelatinized cationic starch. The fully gelatinized cationic starch is added to the composition as a thickening agent to increase the viscosity of the composition. However, these compositions are typically either highly dilute compositions (e.g. containing only 4% fabric softener active) or are concentrated compositions having viscosities (e.g. >2000 mPas) that are undesirable from a consumer use standpoint.
There remains a need to develop an improved fabric care composition that provides improved fabric feel and/or softening, while also limiting viscosity.